142562-devs-you-may-want-to-consider-a-sound-revamp-in-class-skills
Content He hit the nail with this comment, i think most people will agree with this, something dosent seem right, im not feeling the class abilities, when im playing my Warrior instead of feeling that im cuttiong through flesh or something that leaves a sense of satisfaction i feel more like im hitting a bucket with a stick... I think classes suffer a lot from this, and even having better sound effects in skills shuld be a priority, for example in his example of a better sound when using kick to stun it would be a whole lot better if the sound was clear for everyone around, so the warrior himself knows that his skill landed and everyone around him knows it too same would apply to every skill, sound not only its a mean to achieve satisfaction when playing but also improves gameplay by itself. Edited October 11, 2015 by gengitzu | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah Telekinetic Storm is terrible not only the sound but the animation... its just bad, i cant even see any storm at all just a sword falling here and there. | |} ---- ---- That would be alos a good idea. | |} ---- ---- Yes. Gotta feel like I'm smashing stuff. | |} ---- ---- ---- As crazy as it may sound, I'd want a dynamic system where it adjusts based on your weapon skin and what you're hitting. Your energy sword buzzes, my chunk of gravestone WHONKS things. Hitting a guy with shields sounds different than when they go down. Hitting a Granok is different than a Cassian, is different than a Freebot. Crazy I know, but a guy can dream can't he? | |} ---- ---- Yes, but this isnt a warrior issue. It happens on my stalker and engineer too. It's a "this is the metal enemy sound" issue, and I cant stand it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Thank you very much for listening, at least now i can sleep in peace knowing you actualy look at the suggestion and maybe you do something about it, thanks again. | |} ---- No Prob! We do our best to keep up on any posts on the forums and other social media. Feedback is how we improve and hopefully it benefits everyone :) I can't guarantee that changes will be made - depends on how things come out in our discussion about the various things, but we've made many changes based on player feedback over the past year and we'll continue to do so when we feel it will improve the experience. | |} ---- ---- ---- That's actually a different bug. Occasionally Wildstar does some weird things when it comes to multiples of the same effect in an area and stacking them. Like, it keeps cranking the volume well beyond anything reasonable. It used to be a lot more powers and abilities that behaved that way but I guess a few are still trouble. If you know the ability name, etc consider reporting it. I don't get in large groups often enough to know/notice. | |} ---- There is a balance that must be found so I totally understand your concerns about overcompensating. I recently did some work on the empowering probes to reduce the overall sound as I agree they were a bit overwhelming and easily cut through practically everything in game. So that fix should get out there at some point. Glad you like the spell slinger sfx. :) | |} ---- Well yes not all classes really need a sound revamp, but yeah they need to study the situation better, from a personal perspective i can speak about warrior is in desperate need of this and also most of the esper abilities, i dont even notice them when i use them (reap, haunt, tk storm...) | |} ---- ---- Yes, reap and haunt, i dont even know when i use them if not for my aura setup, that tells me when they are on cd, and as you said, tk storm is just trash, that thing needs a full revamp. | |} ---- ----